


A Samurai's Guide to Unwinding

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji brothers fighting, M/M, Modern Samurai AU, Rokkaku hates Higa forever, boys in uniforms, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the Emperor’s special forces, Rikkai division’s second in command has an unlikely friend in Morale Officer Saeki. Normally, Saeki is the one to help Sanada relax after grueling assignments, but now and again, the tables get turned. Written for the Tenipuri X-Pair winter exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Samurai's Guide to Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysthaeniru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/gifts).



Sanada sighed as he left Yukimura’s office. Rikkai was the most elite division of the Emperor’s Special Forces, he had been reminded. Trained to be leaders in military and politics, screwing up and losing was unacceptable. The dark haired man tugged at the collar of his European styled uniform (which he hated with a passion), still feeling his ears ringing from the way he’d been screamed at. Yukimura thought he’d been slacking off, especially to have lost the mock exercise against Seigaku’s newest recruit. The Humanities division and their social interest focus always disgusted him, but damn if they couldn’t charm a crowd. And to think their newest recruit was such a skilled fighter… The brat was wasted there.

“I’m not sure what I missed, but whatever was going on in there wasn’t good at all from the way you look.” The voice made Sanada jump as he scanned his surroundings to find its owner. Dressed in a training gi, he tried not to stare at Saeki from the Rokkaku division. It was still preposterous to Sanada that the ethics and morale division had no distinct uniform, they all just wore what they pleased, but at least you could pick them out of a crowd once you knew who they were. 

“What are you skulking around here for?” There was a growl in Sanada’s voice as he stood tall and imposing, hoping to intimidate the other man for once. Of course, it didn’t work at all, which just made his day worse.

Saeki grinned as he moved closer and put a hand on the Rikkai general’s shoulder. “I heard about the mock’s results. And since I figured Yukimura-kun would flip out, I’m here to offer a nice, cathartic sparring match.”

Sanada brushed off the hand with only a little reluctance. “Not interested.” 

“What? Why not? You always like to spar after a bad day!” The answer must have really surprised Saeki, because he followed Sanada toward the dormitories not unlike a puppy.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you seriously, and right now there’s a very real chance that I might.” Turning to snap at the other man, Sanada firmly refused to take a moment to contemplate why he was so against actually harming Saeki. That answer must have been satisfactory, because there were no more footsteps following his own as he turned back toward the dorms and finished his commute back to his room. 

For the next several weeks, Sanada didn’t see Saeki at all. He wondered about why that was, not wanting to admit that he was worried. When they did finally cross paths again, Saeki was the one looking worn around the edges and stretched too thin. Sitting down next to the blond on one of the couches in the communal area all the divisions shared, Sanada chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with something to say. 

“If you came by for a morale boost,” Saeki said tiredly, saving him the trouble of having to awkwardly start a conversation, “I’m afraid you’re talking to the wrong guy.” 

“That bad, huh?” Sanada really wasn’t sure what else to say without making it obvious that he had noticed the other man’s absence in a more than casual way.

Saeki sat up out of his sprawl a little. “I’ve spent the last three weeks playing peacekeeper between Syuusuke and Yuuta while Mizuki kept instigating shit between them. So unless you know where to hide a body, I’m about to go suggest to His Majesty that Mizuki be shipped off to that little bit of land we still refuse to give back to Russia. I’m reasonably sure I could keep Yuuta from trying to go ‘rescue’ him.”

“Body disposal is more Niou and Yagyuu’s specialty, though you could always go to the naval division and get him lost at sea.” The fights between the Fuji brothers were legendary in the Special Forces, it wasn’t surprising at all that Saeki would be so worn out after dealing with them.

At the mention of the naval division, a dark look crossed Saeki’s face. “Fuck Higa and sharks they rode in on.” The Okinawans had seriously injured Rokkaku division’s teacher during a training exercise several years ago, and none of the laid back team members had gotten over it.

Sanada snorted softly. “I thought that phrase was supposed to mention horses.”

“Do you know of any breed of horse that can swim from Okinawa to Japan while carrying a person? Let alone someone of Tanishi’s size?” A smile almost tugged at the corner of Saeki’s mouth as he glanced over at Sanada. “I’d ask for a sparring session, but I’m not sure I could move under the armor, let alone lift a shinai.”

“Hence why I didn’t offer one. You look like you need to sleep, badly.” It was blunt, and maybe a little rude, but Sanada had never been known for mincing his words.

Saeki laughed at that and nodded. “I’d love to sleep, preferably after a long soak. But Syuu and Yuuta both know where my room is and the twins always let them into Rokkaku’s bathhouse. Not that Atsushi should be in there anyway, but no one cares about that.”

Sanada stood and offered a hand to the other man. “Then come use Rikkai’s baths and you can crash in my room until you’ve caught up on your sleep.”

Looking at the hand in shock, Saeki couldn’t believe his words. “Are you serious?”

“Consider it a favor from one swordsman to another.” Saeki was the only swordsman that Sanada would willingly acknowledge as such in the Special Forces. Atobe and Tezuka’s European styles were a disgrace to their heritage as Japanese, especially since they were both in direct service of the Emperor.

Well, who could refuse an offer like that? Saeki let himself be pulled up and lead toward Rikkai’s section of the dorms. All the rooms were very traditional, quite at odds with the uniforms they wore. The pair stopped first in Sanada’s room to disrobe, and Saeki was not ashamed to admit that he stared far more than was proper at the other man’s nude form. The high collared, westernized uniform didn’t do a lick of justice to the dark haired man, particularly when compared to the way the yukata that Sanada put on in preparation of a bath draped over his broad shoulders that tapered down to a trim waist. He fumbled with his own obi, trying not to let the thin yukata show just how much he’d been affected by the sight of the other man. 

“The baths are this way.” Sanada’s deep voice snapped Saeki out of his own head and back to the present. He felt more than a little nervous following the taller man down the hallway, no one outside of Rikkai had ever been where he was going as far as he knew. When they reached the baths, he looked around to see if anyone would call him out on being an interloper, mostly because he was curious to see how Sanada would handle that. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be anywhere in sight. 

Saeki watched his companion pull a basket down from a shelf of baskets and rifle through it intently before continuing to a wall lined with cubbies. “Everything ok with that basket?”

Sanada began to strip again, long fingers making precise folds in the obi and yukata. “Just making sure Niou didn’t mess with anything in the name of pranking.”

With a nod and a bit of a chuckle, Saeki undressed as well, his own hands refolding his borrowed clothing without thinking. “I see. He is the type who would do that, isn’t he?” Everyone knew just how well the Trickster had earned his title, and how lucky he was that the Emperor was amused by his antics. Following Sanada back toward the showers, he wasn’t terribly shocked to note that the wash areas were the sort that one sat down in front of. He noticed how the basket was placed on his host’s left, putting it in easy reach if Saeki chose that station, which is exactly what he did. 

The two men bathed in silence for several long minutes, until Saeki was ready to wash his back. Looking in the basket, he was puzzled by the lack of appropriate tools for doing so. Had he missed a stack of long rags? He turned to ask Sanada, only to see that the other man was moving to kneel behind him. “Sanada-kun…?”

There was a faint smile on Sanada’s face as he squeezed a dollop of soap onto a washcloth he’d produced from Konomi only knew where. “Just relax, I’ll wash your back.”

Saeki had to clench his teeth and will himself not to swoon off of his stool as all of his blood seemed to rush south. Why was such a simple act affecting him so much? It made no sense. “Th-thank you, Sanada-kun…” The soapy cloth touched his back, making him jump a little before he could force himself to relax. Sanada’s hands were certainly capable, even through the material of the washcloth. In a way, Saeki wanted that thin barrier gone. He wanted to feel the callouses that years of wielding a katana had left on Sanada’s hands, wanted to see if they matched his own. And yet, not feeling skin on his own skin was possibly the only thing that was keeping him from melting into a wanton mess. 

Because he’d let himself get so lost in the feel of someone washing his back for him, something not even his closest friends did for him, Saeki almost didn’t notice when Sanada’s hand snaked around his hip. Between his legs, his cock stood tall and flushed red from all the blood pulsing beneath his skin. Precum was only just beginning to bead at the tip, not even to the point of dripping to the wet floor just yet. He wanted to be touched so much, but that tanned hand sat just above where it was most desired. It took longer than he wanted to admit to process why Sanada had stopped, but when he did he smiled. The stoic man was remarkably considerate; he’d have to find a way to thank him properly for such a gesture. Leaning back, Saeki rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “Please…”

From his vantage point, Saeki could see the way Sanada’s eyes brightened ever so slightly at that single word. The warm hand on his stomach moved again, wrapping around his length and stroking immediately. The action had the blond arching his back as he moaned; thank Konomi Sanada’s body was behind him to keep him from falling and cracking his head open on the floor. The firm grip and forceful strokes were exactly what Saeki needed; he couldn’t even stay still or quiet. Thrusting into Sanada’s hand, he gasped and mewled in the other man’s ear as he gave himself over to pleasure.

When his climax finally hit, Saeki was only vaguely aware of the stool getting kicked out from under him. In fact, that didn’t even register as real until he felt his ability to think start to return. There was a warm body wrapped around him and a hardness pressing between his cheeks in a way that had his spent cock twitching in interest already. Snaking a shaking arm up around Sanada’s neck, he pulled the dark haired man to him for an awkwardly angled kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Saeki couldn’t help laughing at the question Sanada asked of him. “Think your morale has recuperated, Morale Officer Saeki?”

“Hell yes. Though I foresee needing to recharge it frequently.” He felt the rumble of Sanada’s chuckle vibrating against his spine in a remarkably pleasant way. 

“You’re going to be in trouble with Seiichi for this, Genichirou. You know how he feels about sex in the baths.” Yanagi Renji, master strategist, spoke with great amusement as Sanada and Saeki both scrambled to appear even just slightly more presentable than they had been. That was made rather impossible with the fact that Saeki’s seed hadn’t all washed down the drain, not to mention the way Sanada’s erection didn’t soften in the slightest. 

“Shut up, Renji. We’re not even in the baths. We’re at the washing stations.” Sanada was blushing when Saeki peeked over at him. The blond turned the water back on and began rinsing off what soap was still left on his back before moving so that his partner could wash away what had rubbed off onto those rock solid abs.

Yanagi laughed and shook his head before continuing on, Seigaku’s poison specialist at his side. “Merely a technicality, Genichirou. That’s all.” Saeki was sure that he heard Inui mumble ‘Ii data’ as the two men moved down the line to wash up.

As Sanada cleaned up and repacked the basket, Saeki noticed the way the other man’s ears turned pink at the tips. It was rather cute, though he was wise enough not to say so. Instead, he caught the taller man’s eye and gave a playful smirk. “I think I’m in the mood to skip that bath. What do you think?” He’d much rather continue what they had been up to in the privacy of Sanada’s room. No one would be looking for him there so that they could bitch at him about annoying older brothers or manipulative curly haired jerks.

An answering smirk turned up the corners of Sanada’s mouth as he stood and held a hand down to the blond. “I think that sounds like a perfect idea.”


End file.
